


cracking

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [222]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Interrogation, Rimming, Torture, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Anko has a special kind of torture to get tough prisoners to crack.
Series: Commissions [222]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 10





	cracking

Sometimes, there are people that do not seem to crack, no matter what interrogation they are met with. In cases like that, the specialists have to be called in to deal with these difficult prisoners. There are a lot of different methods that can be used, and though most of those methods tend to fall to Ibiki, he has a few trusted colleagues that he will call in for certain jobs. He is an expert on matters of torture, and on getting anyone to talk, no matter how hard they may want to fight it, and that is why he always knows what works best, and always knows who needs to be called in.

He can tell from the beginning that this one is going to be difficult, and has a feeling that he already knows who will be the best for the job. Still, he tests things out on his own for a bit, just to make sure that his suspicions are correct. Sure enough, he is able to make no headway at all with this prisoner, and is soon ready to call in the perfect woman to make this man crack: Anko Mitarashi.

She is something of a secret weapon, someone that he only brings in when it is absolutely necessary, when no other methods will work, while hers will work perfectly. Her methods are incredibly unorthodox, and often seem more like a reward at first, especially with how gorgeous the jonin is. However, it never takes long for her victims to really that this is still just torture- an intense sort of torture that leaves them wanting and wanting, their bodies aching for what she continues to deny them, all with the intent of getting them to spill out all of their information.

So many men go into it with their pride still in tact, even inflated a bit, when they find out that they are dealing with a woman, and one that uses sex to get answers, no less. So many men go into it thinking that they will just enjoy the ride and still tell her absolutely nothing, and somehow manage to come out on top, outsmarting her by keeping their secrets and getting to enjoy what may be their last thrill, unless they are able to escape. At that point in their imaginations, they are probably so arrogant that they believe that they will escape, but Anko manages to bring all of that crashing down very quickly.

“So, you want me to give him the usual treatment, yeah?” she asks, with a cocky sway to her hips as she makes her way to the interrogation room. Ibiki looks up at her as she passes and considers trying to hand her the file on the prisoner, but by now, he has learned not to bother. She never takes it, because to her, they are all the same. It doesn’t matter what they’re in for her, or what sort of person they were before; she will get this one to crack the same as the one before, and reading beforehand might just bore her to sleep, and that might take away some of her edge.

“You know what to do by now,” Ibiki replies absentmindedly, waving her in. Anko gives him a quick grin before she turns around completely, facing the door.

“Well, don’t come in unless I tell you to, remember?”

“When do I ever?”

“Yeah, I know, but I still want to remind you. No interfering, no matter how loud his screams get!” And with that, she disappears into the room, and her shift begins.

~X~

Naturally, her prisoner is leering at her from the start. “Oh, is that all they could throw at me?” he teases her, his grin almost sickening, but Anko is more than used to getting this kind of attention, and not just from prisoners. Over the years, she has turned it into her own personal weapon, the same as any good kunoichi would, if they want to make it in the world. Looking the way she does is a blessing, because she can use it however she wants, even as a blade to cut through her enemies. This man is no different.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun together,” she replies, putting on a chipper voice that she knows must sound fake even to him. “We’ll have lots of fun and maybe even become the best of friends along the way! So, you know, since we’re friends, that means that you should tell me all of your secrets!”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” he replies, so cocky for a man bound to his chair, with his chakra completely blocked, entirely defenseless. “I think you should start by telling me some of your secrets instead, so we can build up some trust.”

“Is that right? You know, I actually don’t keep a lot of secrets,” Anko says, as she sheds her long coat. He gets an even better look at her body like this, not bothering to hide his lewd gazes. “So it might be hard for me to come up with something to tell you. I live a pretty open life.”

“A gorgeous kunoichi like you, with no secrets of her own? I find that hard to believe,” he replies. “But, if there’s nothing that you can tell me, then maybe there’s something you can _show_ me.”

He thinks that he’s being so clever, that he’s putting her in an uncomfortable situation, when really, he is playing right into her hand. With a smirk, she crosses the room, closing the distance between the two of them as she drops to her knees and says, “Come to think of it, there is something I could show you. Would you like to see my tongue?”

“Depends on what you’re using it for.” He’s so cocky, he definitely thinks that he is just living out some perverse fantasy, rather than looking at the reality of the situation. It won’t take her very long to get him to crack at all. As she works to get his cock free, she does not look up at him, but she can imagine the smug look on his face, especially once she starts jerking him off, working to get him hard for her.

That takes no time at all, but of course the whole time he gives her exaggerated moans, like he honestly believes that he is the one in control here. How stupid are these men, to think Anko is really just coming in here because of some desire to fuck _this specific prisoner_? This is still all about interrogation, and always will be. Once she has him hard, she can start using her tongue on him, though.

With her tongue growing longer, just a bit longer than average for now, she hears him make an appreciative noise. “I would say that’s a pretty interesting secret, but when I look at the way you dress and think about how quick you got on your knees for me, I’d say that’s probably not a secret at all.”

Without bothering to answer him, she curls her tongue around his cock, drooling as she begins to lick him, and his exaggerated moans fade a bit as they become more genuine, as he starts to give into it. Soon enough, he’s going to understand exactly what he is dealing with, and learn that there is not much of a difference between pleasure and pain, not when you really get down to it. Anko has a lot of practice on this, and none of her victims are ever the same once she is done giving them her very special torture.

But for now, she can fall into a steady rhythm of licking along his cock, making him moan and pant a bit, before she moves to wrap her lips around the tip. She can suck him here while her tongue works its way down, the work evenly spread, the pleasure increased as she continues to push him closer to his limit. He makes comments on how good she is at this, but she is barely listening to him now, or at least not to his words. She is paying closer attention to his more subtle noises, and to each movement that he makes, because she wants to know when he is close, and she wants to know when she needs to back off.

He can have as much fun with her mouth as she will allow him to, and he can enjoy what she does as much as he wants, but the one thing he will never be allowed to do is come. No matter how badly he may want to, no matter how agonizing it may get for him, she is absolutely not going to let him come, and though that might not seem so bad to him now, he will soon come to understand just how terrible of a punishment it really is. Right now, this prisoner does not understand how anything like this could be torture, but that just shows that he is not used to being put in a situation where he really needs it, where pleasure becomes more like agony, and all because he is not being given the one thing that he truly needs.

When he starts to pant, she pulls back suddenly, and she does not miss the groan and flash of disappointment in his eyes. She sits back to watch him, to make sure that he has calmed down before she goes back in, and that is when he realizes what her game is. They always try to play it cool at first, and he is no different, grinning as he says, “That’s fine, baby, take your time. It’s fun for me either way, you know?”

“We’ll see about that,” she replies, giving it a few more minutes before she gets back to it, taking him a little deeper in her mouth, while her tongue continues to go lower, curling around him more and more until she is fully jerking off his shaft with her tongue, and sucking on the head with her lips, giving a low moan that reverberates and makes him shudder in anticipation.

Which is exactly when she pulls back again, not allowing him even a second of true satisfaction. This time, he looks more irritated than disappointed, and still tries to hide it from her, still trying to play it cool. That’s alright, she can wait. She can do this all night and not get tired of toying with him, so he can keep withholding his information, and keep trying to be the big man, right up until she makes him crumble like the pathetic boy she knows that he truly is, that she knows everyone is when they come face to face with her.

After he is ready for her again, she focuses more on using just her tongue, coiling it all around his cock as she drools on him, her motions sloppy as she uses this to torment him. All he wants is for her to stop messing around and get him off already, which is all the more reason for her to drag this out, to find out what teases him the most so that she can keep it up, and can make him whine for her.

The first time that he whines when she pulls away, she grins up at him and he snaps, “Don’t think that means anything, you bitch! I can keep this up for as long as you want to keep playing with me. This would never be enough to get me to crack, this is just like a game for me.”

“Then let’s get back to playing,” she replies, not letting anything that he says shake her. It is pretty much impossible to shake Anko at this point in her career, so she isn’t going to give anything that a pathetic prisoner says any mind. Instead, she just waits for him to calm down enough that she can get back to it, and spends her time making him moan pathetically for her, as he finally starts to lose his cool act.

From this point, things can only go downhill for him. She has him at her mercy, and each time that she pulls back and denies him the release that his body so desperately needs, he falls a little lower, becomes a little desperate for her to give him what she has been withholding. But he knows that he is withholding something from her as well, and until he starts spilling the information, he knows as well as she does that she is not going to give in. That is the only thing holding him back from begging her, because there is still a part of him that is determined to remain firm, and to keep that information to himself.

He can play tough all he wants, because Anko can keep this up all day, if she has to. If he thinks that she is anywhere near done with him, then he is in for quite the surprise, because she has still only just begun. Getting him to whimper and whine for her is just the early stages, and she takes a bit more time teasing him like this before deciding to switch up tactics. While he is catching his breath, forced to calm down because she once again stopped just shy of letting him have what he needed, she starts to pull his pants the rest of the way off of him, stripping him down while he breathlessly asks her what she’s doing.

“You don’t need to do all that, you didn’t before,” he says, and Anko laughs.

“Who says that’s all I was going to do?” she replies, before working to untie him from the chair. His body is still left bound, but she can push him onto the ground like this, ass in the air, while he protests and tries to make sense of what is going on. Anko ignores him, just as she has been this whole time, and gets behind him, spreading his cheeks with her hands so she can start working her tongue inside of him.

Some men try to resist this and some are so far gone that they can’t bother to put up an act, and some are receptive from the start, wanting this just as badly as anything else. No matter how they start, it all ends the same, and she is able to drive them all completely wild by using her tongue, burying it deeper and deeper inside of them, until she is working their prostate with her tongue, getting so much deeper than anyone else would be able to, making it that much more maddening.

This man falls into the category of being too far gone to put up an act. As much as he probably wants to act like he is far too macho to enjoy getting his ass eaten by someone like her, there is really nothing else that he can do but give in, whining and gasping for her, unable to catch his breath, unable to regain his composure, unable to do anything but give into her entirely, pushed to the edge just as easily by this as he is by the way she curls her tongue around his cock. The fact of the matter is, she had this in the bag from the start, and there is no chance for him to win. The only thing he can do is try and delay his loss a little bit longer, but he must know by now that that is all there is to it.

Maybe he still thinks that he can resist the maddening pleasure, that nothing, not even his need to get off, is enough to make him crack and tell her what she needs to know, but she can tell by his trembling and his whimpering that that tough guy act will not last much longer at all. After all of his talk, he turns out to be one of the easier prisoners she has had to deal with, on the verge of giving in by the time she has started rimming him.

When she stops, pulling back to let him calm down, he finally caves enough to cry, “No, don’t!”

“Don’t stop?” she asks. “You already know what you have to do. Are you ready to talk to me yet?”

He hesitates for long enough that she already knows that he is close to breaking, even though he finally says, “Rot in hell, bitch.”

“Suit yourself,” she replies, and makes him wait that much longer before she gets back to it. They can play like this all day and all night if he has the endurance for it, but no matter how tough he tries to pretend to be, he just isn’t strong enough to stand up against her. By the time she has him seated again, securing the ropes as she ties him back to the chair, he is near tears, trembling and aching for it.

She gets on her knees again and he wails, knowing that he can’t take it, not again, but what can he do to stop her? When she starts wrapping her tongue around his cock again, he knows that he is doomed, and when she senses him nearing the edge after less than a minute and pulls back, he sobs, “Okay, fine! I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you anything!”

That is when she finally calls for Ibiki, who does not seem fazed by the fact that Anko remains on her knees the entire time he interrogates the prisoner. She stays there to keep him on the edge, to remind him of his incentive, to keep him talking, sobbing whenever she stops licking him.

“That should do it,” Ibiki says, once he has gotten all that he needs. With that, he turns to leave, and Anko rises.

“It’s been a blast,” she says. The prisoner looks up at her in disbelief, begging her to stay, to finish like she promised, but she just laughs him off and goes on her way. Anko really can be the cruelest of them all, when she sets her mind to it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
